


find my love (and more)

by quagswag



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Gets Lost and Kuroko Finds Him, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Christmas-y, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10015580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quagswag/pseuds/quagswag
Summary: At first, Kuroko thinks he and Akashi were separated because of the huge crowd. They were in a mall, after all.After a while, he realizes that Akashi may be avoiding him on purpose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm back with my stuff ☆w☆

Kuroko is very, very lost.

He swears that a few seconds ago, he was holding Akashi’s hand tight in his. Kuroko swerves left and right, but there is no sign of his boyfriend.

He tries to recall the last few seconds before he discovered he had separated from Akashi. They were clawing through the mall; it’s Black Friday and it’s buzzing with excited crowds jumping at amazingly priced merchandise. Akashi had wanted some new supplies for college and they’d decided that today would be the best day for a good deal. However, they did not take into account that the mall would be as crowded as it was.

The first thing Kuroko does is take out his cell phone. He calls three times and sends him a text, and frustratingly, with no answer. It wouldn’t be surprising if Akashi couldn’t hear anything in this mass of a crowd, but now he had to graze through the crowd and hope for a miracle if he was going to hunt him down in this crowd. Kuroko adjusts his winter coat, grabs his bag and begins his absurd mission.

*

Using what he knew from constantly observing his boyfriend, Kuroko decides that the first place he would check is the sports store. Akashi was always pulling out his old basketball trophies, jerseys, and other objects that he had collected from his years of playing from middle school until his high school graduation. He’s stopped now, but Kuroko wouldn’t be surprised if he found the redhead browsing the store to relieve old memories. 

He enters the store to the delight of pop exploding in his ears; Kuroko is a person that prefers the sounds of silence. He gazes at the sight in front of him: varieties of sports equipment, shoes, and t-shirts among other things are organized in a pleasing manner. A few steps in, and he could already feel the nostalgia of coming to places like these in his younger years.

Kuroko searches the premises for Akashi, but with his rotten luck, he gets no results. He tries dialing Akashi again, but he obtains the same outcome. He stifles a yawn; they’d done a lot of shopping and didn’t get a chance to eat. Still, Kuroko was not going to leave the mall without his room mate and marches out of the store and to his next destination. 

*

The next store Kuroko heads into is the book store. Akashi was a bookworm; he loved reading and had all kinds of books on the small bookshelf they shared in their dorm. Recently, Kuroko noticed that Akashi had been picking out romances off his shelf, so the first section he sets out for is the romance section. When the boy isn’t there, the phantom man continues across the aisles, hoping to spot the red head in one of them, and ends up departing the store empty handed. 

Though Kuroko only visited two stores, the walk from the last store had been pretty far. He starts to feel fatigue, and many emotions well up inside him. He is cranky; however, he decides he would check a few more stores before he officially gave up on finding the lost man.

*

On his way to the fifth store, Kuroko runs into a familiar green-haired man.

“Midorima-kun?” Kuroko calls.

The man dressed in a long black jacket and dark dress pants turns around. “Do I know you?” he asks.

“It’s Kuroko. It’s been a while.”

“Oh,” is all the other has to say, lifting his glasses up with a finger. In his other hand he holds a porcelain pig. “Yes. I remember you, Kuroko. How have things been with Akashi?”

Kuroko is a bit relieved to see his old teammate be the same as ever. “Actually, I’m looking for him right now. Have you seen him around?”

The taller man looks deep in thought. “Now that you mention it, I did see someone similar to Akashi on my way here. He was close to where I bought this,” Midorima states, holding out the statue. Kuroko finds it slightly entertaining that Midorima still carries around lucky items at this age and time. 

Kuroko wants to go after Akashi after hearing the new information, but it would be rude to, especially after reuniting with an old friend. They both decide that they could muster some time to talk about the past few years over a coffee, which Kuroko is definitely in for after running around all day on an empty stomach. They bicker, exchanging stories about what’s been going on. It goes on for half an hour, before Midorima excuses himself to meet with his assistant, Takao. 

Once the blue boy is left alone, he checks his phone again. He’d sent a text while he was in line with Midorima, got no response. To be lost this long, he must be avoiding him on purpose, isn’t he?

Kuroko drains his coffee and gets up from his table. He was annoyed now; Akashi had left him alone, probably because he was a burden and a bother to drag along, and here he was. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed and emotional. He grabs his belongings and heads towards a place that he’d been wanting to but didn’t get to visit because of his chaos, hoping that he would feel more relieved.

*

It is late November, but the Christmas tree are already up. Many people already linger around the tree, and Kuroko joins them. He awes at the shrub: it’s beautiful, he decides, its colours, luminosity and all. He looks next to him, and sees a couple cuddling each other, both of them smiling and gazing into each other's eyes. Kuroko feels his stomach sink. He wishes that he was able to do that with the person he desired most right now; too bad he weren’t here. Kuroko gives the floor a small, sad smile. 

Suddenly, his world goes dark. However, there is sudden warmth on his face.

“Tetsuya.” 

That voice, calling his name. He couldn’t mistake that voice, ever. Kuroko grabs the hands that cover his eyes.

“Akashi-kun.”

He pulls the hands off his face, the ones he was holding just a few hours ago. He turns around to face Akashi. On the ground beside him were many bags. 

“I suppose you ditched me to do your own shopping?” Kuroko says breathlessly, too full of emotions to speak properly.

“You could say that,” Akashi responds, “or you can follow me.” Akashi finds a seat under the Christmas tree and insists that Kuroko sits.

Kuroko takes a seat on the long bench. It was a long circular bench that surrounded the Christmas tree that had decorated seats for people to loiter in. Akashi takes a bag and pulls out something that looks like-

“Macaroons?” Kuroko asks, pretending not to hear his stomach rumble. They are decorated in cute designs, some even having messages such as “sweetheart”.

“It was hard to prepare them without you knowing,” Akashi says, “but this is the best I can do.”

He delicately hands the bag to Kuroko and picks up his next purchase.

“You can open this one,” Akashi suggest softly, holding an irregularly wrapped object. 

Kuroko sets the macaroons beside him and carefully tears the wrapping off. He finds a snow globe in it, and the glitter settles down to reveal the centrepiece: a photo of him and Akashi that they’d taken on their first date.

Before Kuroko could comment on the globe, Akashi already has something else in his hands; it’s an object with a small decorated cover. Akashi turns the cover and it reveals a photo of a younger Kuroko and Akashi wearing Teiko uniforms. Kuroko realizes it’s an album.

Kuroko realizes this probably isn’t the best thing to say, but he’s curious. He inquired, “What is this all for?”

Akashi gazes lovingly at Kuroko. “I didn’t expect you to remember. It’s been a year since we confessed to each other, more or less.” 

It dawns on Kuroko. “Oh…”

Akashi covers the lower half of his face with his hand and looks down. “I’m sorry if I got you too much, or if you’re overwhelmed,” he mumbles through his glove. “I’ve been collecting ideas from the romance novels I’ve been reading because I’m not the best at all this.”

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko says, and Akashi looks up. 

“Don’t worry. It’s perfect.”

The phantom man catches the other relax a bit, and throw back a laugh. “Then I’m glad,” the red man beams. Kuroko’s cheeks burn; he’s definitely got a visible blush on his face.

And so does Akashi. His cheeks are dusted in red, he looks cute; he’s neither Oreshi or Bokushi, perhaps it’s the side of him that only he got to see. 

Akashi looks down at his watch and bolts up. “I didn’t realize how late it was getting,” he stuttered, “we should get going.” He starts to grab his purchases.

“But I didn’t give you my present yet, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko replied.

Akashi looks to Kuroko, still seated and smiling. “What?”

“My present,” Kuroko says boldly. He stands up and slowly makes his way towards Akashi, who has a neutral expression on his face like he knew what was coming but he wasn’t going to say anything. Once he’s close enough, Kuroko leans in and presses his lips onto Akashi’s. 

His eyes were closed, all he could feel was the warmth of Akashi’s lips on his. His partner had placed his hands around Kuroko’s neck, and so Kuroko placed his on Akashi’s back. He could feel his heart beat rapidly; but it wasn’t as if it was the first time they’d kissed, it was occasional. And in those rare moments, Kuroko felt that everything was in place, he belonged somewhere, with someone, and thousands of emotions that words could not describe. The Christmas tree shone bright over the couple.

Kuroko was running out of breath, so he pulled away. He opened his eyes to find a beaming Akashi before him.

“I’m still not going to forgive you for ditching me,” Kuroko stated a matter of factly.

Akashi thinks. “Fine. For ditching you, I perhaps I will offer my services in which I am all yours tonight.”

“I think that would be good.” Kuroko says with a smile. He picks up the rest of the shopping bags with a breather.

“Well, now. Shall we be on our way?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments/feedback and kudos are most appreciated ☆☆☆
> 
> I try and post every week, so I hope to see you next week as well, I'd love for you to be here!


End file.
